Amerta
by heylalaa
Summary: Killua, Gon; — Inilah sesuatu yang takkan bisa kauhentikan; yang akan berlangsung selamanya.


**Fandom: **Hunter x Hunter**  
>Characters: <strong>Killua, Gon**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>HxH © Yoshihiro Togashi**  
>Challenge: <strong>Semanis Aren, 50sentences**  
>Prompt: <strong>Amerta—abadi; set 4.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Anime-verse, spoilers, timeline lompat-lompat.**  
>Notes: <strong>Arrggghh ngebaca arc terbaru HxH bikin saya fangirlingan tentang Gon sama Killua mulu asdhskjlkjd kenapaaaa kenapa persahabatan mereka sweet beginiiii ;_;  
><strong>Notes2: <strong>Moga-moga fic ini lulus batas fluff dan nggak fail dan nggak OOC... /mendem di tanah

* * *

><p><strong>—Amerta<strong>**—****  
><strong>© heylalaa

* * *

><p><strong>25; continue<strong>

Terkadang, pada malam hari, Killua mulai bertanya-tanya apakah perjalanannya dengan Gon akan berakhir pada suatu saat nanti. Apakah entah di kemudian hari, jalanan yang akan dilaluinya takkan lagi selaras dengan jalur yang Gon pilih. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah besok pagi dirinya akan terbangun dan berpikir untuk membunuh Gon. Apakah tangan yang kini merangkul leher bocah tersebut, suatu hari nanti akan berusaha untuk mencabut jantungnya. Apakah hari-hari penuh dengan memakan cokelat dan tertawa dan menjitak kepala Gon seperti ini bisa berlangsung untuk _selamanya_.

Terkadang jawaban yang muncul adalah _ya_. Terkadang jawaban yang muncul adalah _tidak_.

(Dan terkadang, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.)

Lalu terkadang, Gon akan menggeliat keluar dari balik selimut, kemudian bertanya perihal mengapa Killua belum tertidur. Gon akan mulai mengangkat bantal dan melemparinya sembari tergelak, dan pada saat-saat itulah Killua akan berpikir bahwa mungkin, _mungkin_, hal ini bisa berlangsung untuk selamanya.

Kemudian, selalu, Killua akan bangkit seraya menyerang balik.

* * *

><p><strong>24; promise<strong>

"Menurutmu, setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Gon, yang saat itu sedang sibuk menghabiskan ikan bakarnya, menengok kepada Killua yang kini berbaring di atas rerumputan. "Huh? Tentu saja habis ini kita akan menjelajah hutan dan—"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Gon!" potong Killua seraya ia mengganti posisi menjadi duduk bersila. "Maksudku, setelah kita menemukan ayahmu."

Untuk menanggapi, Gon memiringkan kepala.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa sampai aku menemukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, aku akan menemanimu mencari ayahmu, tapi—" Killua menengadah dan memandangi hamparan permadani biru di atasnya, "—setelah itu, aku masih belum memikirkannya."

"Aku sudah," sahut Gon mantap.

Killua segera menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. "Oh ya? Apa?"

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada Ging, tentu saja!"

"...Setelah itu?"

Keheninganlah yang sekarang menjawab pertanyaan Killua. Lalu, Gon memejamkan mata. Kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada. Kening berkerut, bibir mengerucut, dan Killua memandang bagaimana bocah itu berusaha untuk mencari jawaban.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, asap perlahan mengepul dari kepala Gon.

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir Killua. "Uh, lupakan saja, Gon," ia berkata seraya bangkit berdiri, lalu mulai melangkah, "yang ada nanti otakmu malah terbakar gara-gara kebanyakan berpikir."

"Ngg, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti, tapi—" sebuah jeda untuk menarik napas, "—aku tahu bahwa setelah aku menemukan Ging sekalipun, aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu!"

Killua menghentikan langkah. Sewaktu ia menengok ke belakang untuk menatap Gon, bocah itu menambahkan, "Selamanya!"

Sudut bibir Killua terangkat naik, sementara kakinya mulai berputar dan berjalan mendekat. "Itu janji yang besar, Gon."

Gon melukiskan cengiran lebar sebagai balasan. "Janji yang pastinya akan kupenuhi!"

Ketika ia melihat cengiran tersebut terkembang, Killua berpikir untuk menjitak kepala atau menarik hidung Gon karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu. Namun, kala ia mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Gon berdiri, merasakan luka dan kapalan dan kehangatan menyebar di bawah ujung jemarinya, ia berpikir bahwa untuk kali ini saja, ia akan tersenyum untuk menanggapinya.

* * *

><p><strong>23; yesterday<strong>

Rasanya baru kemarin Killua menginjakkan kaki di atas Whale Island dan menghirup udara segar bercampur asin bersama Gon di dekatnya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia dipaksa mencuci tangan sebelum makan dan diharuskan menghabiskan seluruh sayurannya bila ingin diberi makanan penutup. Rasanya baru kemarin ia langsung menggosok gigi dan melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum Mito-_san_ datang dan menariknya keluar dari balik selimut. Rasanya baru kemarin ia berkeliaran di tengah hutan dengan kaki telanjang, memakan ikan hasil tangkapan sebagai makan siang, memandangi langit berbintang sebelum melangkah pulang dengan langkah Gon yang bergema di telinganya.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia mencoba melakukan semua itu, dan Killua tidak tahu sejak kapan hal-hal tersebut telah berubah menjadi bagian rutinitasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>22; inside<strong>

Mereka menemukan berbaris-baris troli kala keduanya sedang berada di dalam supermarket.

"I-ini apa, Killua?" tanya Gon sembari ia terus memandangi deretan troli panjang di depannya dengan mata berbinar. "Gerobak?"

Killua menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menggeleng. "Bukan, Gon! Itu namanya troli. Kau memasukkan barang-barang yang akan kaubeli ke dalamnya."

Gon mengangguk-angguk. "Ooh. Jadi lebih baik kita membawa satu, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Apalagi karena aku sudah merencanakan coklat merek apa saja yang akan kubeli!"

"Kali ini, pakai uangmu sendiri, ya."

"Eeeh? Gon, jangan jahat begitu!" balas Killua, namun Gon sudah pergi menjauh sembari menarik trolinya. "Hei, Gooon! Trolinya didorong, bukan ditarik! Gooon!"

* * *

><p><strong>21; sorry<strong>

Mereka tidak mengakhiri suatu masalah hanya dengan sekedar kata maaf yang bergulir di ujung lidah. Mereka menggoreskan pertengkaran dengan kacakan pinggang dan juluran lidah, dengan pipi menggembung atau mata menatap sinis. Mereka mengganti jabatan tangan dengan bergulat di atas kasur atau di bawah langit. Mengganti kata _maafkan __aku_ dengan kata _menyerah_ di tengah pertarungan. Mengganti kata _aku __memaafkanmu _dengan jitakan di atas kepala atau lemparan bantal ke arah muka.

Dan mereka selalu seperti itu.

* * *

><p><strong>20; traitor<strong>

Sewaktu Killua menanyakan tentang hal itu, Gon mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Killua?" Ia berguling di atas kasur, mengalihkan fokus penglihatannya dari televisi ke arah Killua.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," ujar Killua tanpa melepas pandangan dari cokelatnya, "mungkin."

Gon memperhatikan temannya yang kini duduk di atas lantai itu, sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Yah, kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Sebuah hembusan napas terdengar. "Kau pasti tidak memikirkan apa pun sewaktu mengatakan hal itu, kan?"

"Aku berpikir, kok!"

"Bagaimana kalau apa yang Illumi katakan benar-benar terjadi? Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti, aku akan berpikir untuk mengetes kekuatanmu?" tanya Killua seraya ia balik menatap Gon. "Dan kaudengar perkataan Hisoka—_transmuter _adalah orang yang tidak stabil dan tak dapat ditebak. Mungkin hari ini aku masih tertawa dan bersikap seperti teman denganmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan besok, atau minggu depan? Bagaimana kalau aku—"

"Kau takkan melakukannya," potong Gon, masih tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"_Kenapa_?"

"Karena—"

* * *

><p><strong>19; believe<strong>

"—aku percaya padamu."

Killua tersentak sewaktu ia mendengarnya. Ia menunggu, berpikir bahwa mungkin Gon akan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan menambahkan bukti-bukti lain yang lebih akurat. Tapi melihat senyum itu, melihat tatapan tersebut, Killua tahu bahwa hanya itulah fondasi dari segala pembelaannya tadi.

Hanya kepercayaan itu.

(Kepercayaan pada_nya_.)

"Ayolah, Gon. Kau tak bisa memakai itu sebagai alasan," Killua menggaruk tengkuk sembari membuang muka, "Walaupun kau percaya padaku, tetap saja itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku adalah pembunuh."

"Tapi kau temanku!" seru Gon sembari ia melompat turun dari kasur, kemudian duduk di samping Killua. "Dan aku tahu kalau aku bisa percaya kepada temanku!"

"Bagaimana kautahu?" Sekarang, Killua kembali menatapnya.

"Firasat."

Keterkejutan mewarnai paras pucat tersebut. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau selalu seperti itu—" ia berkata di sela-sela tawanya, "—booodoh."

"Hei! Aku bersungguh-sungguh, tahu! Aku _selalu_ percaya padamu!"

Killua berusaha menahan tawanya seraya ia bangkit berdiri. Ia menyentil jidat Gon, sedangkan bibirnya yang kini menyunggingkan cengiran lebar, membalas, "Yeah, yeah, aku tahu, kok."

* * *

><p><strong>18; boy<strong>

Killua berpikir bahwa Gon mungkin lebih dari sekedar seorang bocah dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar dan bola mata yang terlalu bersinar. Ia mungkin lebih dari sekedar anak kecil yang menintakan kata 'teman' di dalam memorinya dan tak sedikit pun mengerjapkan mata kala Killua melafalkan kata 'bunuh' kepadanya. Ia bukan hanya seseorang yang mampu mengartikan kicauan-kicauan burung di kejauhan, yang dapat menghadapi bahaya dengan cengiran terkembang dan tangan terkepal, yang bisa mengubah kenyataan hanya dengan satu pemikiran simpel dan deretan kepolosan yang tidak terbatas.

Karena, lebih dari semua itu, Gon mampu membuatnya merasa lebih seperti seorang anak lelaki biasa (dengan _skateboard_ di tangan dan teman yang melangkah di sisinya), daripada seorang pembunuh (dengan darah di wajah dan kekosongan tersimpan di bola mata).

* * *

><p><strong>17; side<strong>

"Kalian itu seperti kedua sisi koin, kalian tahu?" Leorio pernah berkata, di suatu pagi yang hangat kala mereka bertiga sedang melahap sarapan. "Kalian berbeda, seperti sisi depan dan sisi belakang koin. Keduanya selalu menghadap ke arah yang berbeda, selalu bertolak belakang."

Kemudian, ia mencondongkan badan dan memutar sebuah koin di atas meja. Gon menatap koin yang berputar-putar tersebut, sementara Killua terlihat tidak sedikit pun menaruh perhatian kepada topik pembicaraan mereka.

Leorio kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi, sisi depan dan sisi belakang ini, mereka tak bisa dipisahkan, bukan? Di mana ada depan, di situ ada belakang. Di mana ada belakang, di situ ada—"

"Ukh, pembicaraan menjijikan ini benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah," potong Killua seraya ia melompat turun dari kursi. "Aku akan ke toilet, Gon, Rioleo."

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, yang benar Le-o-ri-o!" seru Leorio, berusaha mengoreksi, namun Killua hanya mengibaskan tangan sambil melangkah menjauh dari meja mereka. Leorio melarikan tangan ke arah rambutnya, kemudian menghela napas, sedangkan Gon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Leorio kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Hei, Gon."

"Hm?"

Leorio menggaruk-garuk pipinya, seolah sedang berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "Yah, aku tahu kalau Killua memang suka bersikap seperti bocah kurang ajar kayak tadi, tapi—" ia mengambil jeda, lalu tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Gon, "—apa pun yang terjadi, jangan tinggalkan dia, oke?"

Gon tak langsung membalas. Ia hanya menatap dengan bola mata yang besar, dengan bibir yang membentuk sebuah garis tipis, dengan suatu ekspresi yang tidak dapat Leorio baca, sebelum kemudian semuanya tergantikan oleh seulas lengkung euforia yang terukir di bibir.

Ia berkata, "Bukankah kau yang tadi mengatakannya, Leorio?"

"Hah?"

"Aku dan Killua—kami seperti dua sisi keping koin, kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>16; teacher<strong>

Killua tahu begitu banyak istilah yang tidak Gon mengerti, begitu banyak informasi yang tidak pernah Gon dengar berkumandang di Whale Island. Ia tahu apa itu permainan _online _dan seperti apa pizza itu terasa dan bagaimana caranya memenangkan permainan poker biarpun kau memiliki kartu yang lemah. Ia mengajarinya akan bagaimana cara memasang internet atau membeli sesuatu dari tempat yang jauh hanya dengan menekan beberapa tombol di _keyboard _komputer. Ia memberitahunya tentang acara-acara televisi yang tidak pernah Gon tonton, tentang judul-judul lagu yang tidak pernah ia dengar, tentang tempat apa saja yang harus didatangi bila kau membutuhkan uang atau hanya sekedar ingin bersenang-senang.

Sedangkan Gon, ia tahu begitu banyak hal yang tidak pernah Killua lakukan, begitu banyak ekspresi yang tidak pernah terlintas di wajah orang-orang di rumahnya. Ia tahu bagaimana caranya menyampaikan kata terima kasih hanya dengan sebuah lengkung di bibir atau membisikkan kata maaf hanya dengan sekilas tatapan mata. Ia mengajarinya akan arti di balik kepakan sayap atau nyanyian burung yang menggema di langit, akan hidup yang lebih dari sekedar darah dan membunuh dan kematian. Ia memberitahunya bahwa kehangatan genggaman tangan seseorang di bawah langit yang berbintang seperti ini, tawa yang mengalir bagaikan lonceng di balik selimut ini, rasa manis dan hangat dan menenangkan yang sedang dirasakannya _ini_—

"Itu yang disebut persahabatan, Killua!"

* * *

><p><strong>15; boredom<strong>

"Hei, Killua, kau yakin kita boleh melakukan ini...?"

Seulas seringai terlukis. "Tenang saja, Gon. Bisc sedang pergi, dan kau juga sedang bosan, kan?"

"Tapi, kalau Bisc tahu—" Kata-katanya terputus.

Sebuah kekehan terdengar. "Ooh, kausuka, Gon?"

"Ti-tidak!" Semburat merah mewarnai wajah. "Dengar, Killua, kita harus berhenti sebelum Bisc—aw!"

"Sssh, kecilkan suaramu, Gon! Tenang saja, beberapa menit lagi kamu pasti akan me—"

"HEH, BOCAH SIALAN, SIAPA BILANG KAU BOLEH MEMBACA KOMIK BERHARGAKU!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat. Seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun terlihat melayang di udara, lengkap dengan sebuah komik tidak senonoh yang terpental di dekatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>14; first<strong>

Ini adalah kali pertama ia memancing, Killua berpikir saat Gon meminjamkan alat pancingan itu kepadanya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia tidur seranjang dengan seseorang, ia berpikir saat melihat Gon melompat ke atas kasur dan langsung menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut. Ini adalah kali pertama ia bermain perang-perangan bantal, kali pertama ia mencoba menerbangkan layang-layang, kali pertama ia mengajari seseorang caranya menggunakan telepon genggam.

(—kali pertama ia memiliki seorang _teman_.)

Ini adalah kali pertama ia mencoba mengucapkan kata 'sahabat' dengan bibirnya, merasakan deretan huruf tersebut bergulir di atas lidahnya, dan mengingat bagaimana Gon-lah yang pertama kali memperdengarkan kata-kata itu kepadanya.

* * *

><p><strong>13; please<strong>

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah pusat permainan, dan keduanya sibuk menarik pelatuk pistol berkali-kali, berusaha mencapai skor tertinggi. Di sekeliling mereka, kerumunan orang mulai berkumpul mengelilingi, menyoraki keduanya sembari menebak-nebak siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang di kompetisi ini.

Gon kalah, sedangkan Killua bersorak kegirangan.

"Killua—"

"Tiiiiidak."

Mendengar reaksi itu, Gon langsung mengernyitkan kening. "Hah? Aku saja bahkan belum menyelesaikan perkataanku!"

Killua memandanginya dengan sebal. "Biar kutebak apa yang kauinginkan: kau ingin kita bermain lagi, dan pada akhirnya kita hanya akan mengulang berkali-kali sampai kau menang, ya kan?"

"Ta-tapi—" Gon menekukkan bibir sewaktu Killua tidak menggubrisnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, kemudian kembali merengek, "Pokoknya, sekali lagi!"

"Tiiidak."

"Kumohon, Killuaaaaa!"

"_Tidak_."

"Sekali lagiii!"

"Ukh, kau menyebalkan! Sekali lagi, dan yang kalah harus memenuhi permintaan yang menang, oke?"

Gon mengangguk cepat. "Oke!"

Mereka mengulangi permainan itu lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan _lagi_.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka mencoba seluruh permainan yang ada di tempat itu hanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang berhak menang ("Sudahlah, Gon! Aku yang men—" "_SEKALI __LAGI_!"). Gon berakhir kalah ("Benar kan? Sudah kubilang pasti aku yang menang!"), dan ia harus menghabiskan semua uang yang ada di kantungnya hanya untuk membelikan Killua seluruh kudapan yang temannya itu inginkan ("Kalau gigimu ternyata sudah bolong dan banyak kumannya, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Huh!").

Pada malam harinya, Killua melemparkan sebungkus permen ke arah Gon yang cemberut di seberang kasur.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, mereka begadang dan mulai berlomba menghabiskan semua manisan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>12; fade<strong>

Killua tahu bahwa entah kapan, entah bagaimana, hari-hari seperti ini akan memudar dan hilang. Satu tempat tidur dan satu selimut takkan lagi mampu menampung tubuh mereka berdua. Akan muncul saatnya di mana ia berpikir bahwa bermain lempar-lemparan bantal tidak lagi mengasyikkan, dan bahwa tak wajar rasanya untuk berada dalam satu kamar mandi dengan Gon. Akan ada saatnya dimana ia lebih memilih menonton video porno daripada menemani Gon berkeliling, memandangi perempuan-perempuan berjalan di depannya daripada mendengarkan Gon mengoceh.

Akan tiba waktu dimana mereka akan tumbuh dan berkembang—waktu dimana mereka akan _berubah_.

Namun di tengah semua itu, Killua mulai menyadari bahwa biarpun ia berubah, meskipun Gon berganti, walaupun salju meleleh di bawah kakinya dan dedaunan jatuh berguguran di atas kepala Gon, satu hal yang takkan pernah luntur adalah bahwa sampai kapan pun—

—ia akan tetap berjalan di samping Gon.

* * *

><p><strong>11; huge<strong>

Killua sedang menghadapi rintangan terbesarnya saat ini.

"Kau tidak mau memakan sayurannya lagi, Killua?" tanya Gon yang sedang asyik meminum jus jeruknya.

Di seberang meja, Leorio mengangkat alis dan menyeringai. "Aaah, jadi Lukkia pun punya makanan yang tidak disukai, eh?"

"Diam, Rioleo!" hardik Killua. Ia memelototi sayuran itu, seolah berharap agar pelototannya mampu melelehkan seluruh sayuran di atas piringnya. Atau kalau perlu, melelehkan semua sayuran yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Kurapika menaruh gelasnya, sebelum kemudian ikut andil dalam percakapan. "Kau tahu kalau sayuran punya banyak kandungan yang berguna, Killua? Protein, vitamin?"

"Tetap saja rasanya tidak enak, Kurapika! Mending coklat."

"Sayuran juga sangat penting untuk pertumbuhan otakmu," tambah Kurapika. "Kalau kau tidak sering-sering memakannya, di masa depan nanti, kau akan berakhir seperti Leorio, lho."

Leorio langsung merasa terhina.

Killua langsung melahap semua sayurannya.

Gon langsung tertawa ketika Leorio mengamuk kepada Kurapika dan mengejar Killua kemana-mana.

* * *

><p><strong>10; wound<strong>

Killua hafal pada bagian mana saja luka-luka Gon terletak. Ia tahu bagian mana saja yang memiliki bekas luka melintang akibat bertarung, bagian mana saja yang pernah ia balut dengan perban dan ia basuh dengan antiseptik setelah selesai berlatih, (bagian mana saja yang ternodai darah dan luka akibat tangan_nya_). Ia ingat bagaimana ia selalu menjitak kepala atau mencubit pipi bocah tersebut sembari mengomel tentang betapa bodohnya dia, dan bagaimana biarpun beratus-ratus lecet terus menggores tubuh, senyuman Gon tak pernah sedikit pun terlihat memudar dari wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>09; palm<strong>

Gon hafal bagaimana telapak tangan Killua terasa sewaktu ia menyentuhnya. Ia hafal bagaimana tangan itu menyentil jidat atau menjewer telinga sementara Killua terus-menerus mengomelinya, bagaimana di beberapa tempat, telapak tangannya terasa kasar dan penuh dengan kapalan. Ia juga ingat seperti apa perihnya luka yang tertinggal sewaktu kuku-kuku tajam tersebut menggores kulitnya dengan gesit, dan bagaimana meskipun telapak tangan Killua (selalu, _selalu_) terasa dingin tatkala ia membisikkan kata maaf, Gon tetap berpikir bahwa ia takkan pernah melepaskannya. Hari ini, besok, selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>08; smile<strong>

Ketika Gon menangis, Killua tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah jauh lebih baik bila ia memukul pundak Gon untuk membuatnya berhenti atau mengusap-usap punggung untuk menenangkan. Tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang pantas untuk dikatakan pada momen-momen seperti ini. Tidak tahu di mana ia harus menaruh tangannya (di dalam saku? Di atas pundak Gon?). Tidak tahu kemana ia harus menatap (ke arah lain? Kepada Gon?). Tidak tahu di mana ia semestinya berada (di luar kamar? Di sebelah Gon?).

Orang tuanya hanya mengajarkan untuk membunuh. Kakaknya hanya mengajarkan untuk berlari.

Tak ada yang pernah mengajarinya untuk menghadapi orang—_teman_—yang menangis.

Itulah sebabnya, Killua hanya mampu terpaku di sebelah Gon, membiarkan isakan menggores keheningan di ruangan. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangan di dalam saku karena ia tidak tahu di mana ia harus menyentuh. Mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat karena ia tidak tahu apa yang sepatutnya diucapkan. Membatu di sana karena ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Gon, apa pun yang terjadi, di mana pun mereka berada.

Sewaktu sesegukan Gon mulai terdengar mereda, Killua menengadah seraya menengok kepada temannya itu.

Dan ia melihat Gon tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, Killua."

Killua terkesiap mendengarnya. "U-untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa pun."

Lalu Gon mulai tertawa dan Killua mulai berpikir bahwa bila ada sesuatu yang mampu mendeskripsikan persahabatan, itu adalah bagaimana sudut-sudut bibir Gon tertarik naik dan ujung matanya melengkung sewaktu ia tersenyum, bagaimana pundak mereka bertubrukkan dan saling menyapu satu sama lain, bagaimana tawanya terdengar berdentang di dalam telinga dan bagaimana ia berbisik, "Karena—"

"—kau selalu berada di sampingku."

Killua langsung menjitaknya, hanya karena apa yang Gon katakan itu terdengar sangat memalukan.

* * *

><p><strong>07; two<strong>

Killua tidak sadar sejak kapan ia mulai membeli segalanya untuk dua orang. Kaleng minuman untuk dua orang. Karcis menonton untuk dua orang. Paket sarapan untuk dua orang. Berkardus-kardus manisan untuk dua orang.

Ia juga tidak sadar sejak kapan ia mulai lebih sering menggunakan uang tabungan Gon daripada tabungannya.

* * *

><p><strong>06; small<strong>

"Heh, aku menang lagi!" seru Killua sambil berkacak pinggang.

Di depannya, Gon menggembungkan pipi sembari memelototi garis perbedaan tinggi badan antara dirinya dengan Killua. "Huh, biar saja! Perbedaannya kecil, kok!"

"Empat senti itu tidak bisa dibilang kecil, Gon," sahut Killua, lengkap dengan seulas seringai di bibir.

.

Keesokan harinya, ia mendapati Gon sedang meminum sebotol susu dengan nafsu, sementara tiga botol susu yang telah kosong, kini tergeletak di atas meja. Saat menyadari keberadaan temannya, Gon langsung mengeluarkan cengiran dan mengatakan bahwa dalam beberapa hari lagi, ia pasti sudah bisa menang dan bahwa Killua-lah yang nantinya akan menjadi lebih pendek.

Mendengar hal itu, Killua segera menyambar susu tersebut dan meneguk seluruhnya.

* * *

><p><strong>05; seasons<strong>

Di lembaran ingatan Killua, terdengar musim semi dengan derap langkahnya yang bersahut-sahutan dengan derap langkah Gon di tengah hutan; tergambar musim panas beserta hari demi hari memancing ikan dan mempelajari bahasa burung di atas kapal bersama tawa Gon menari di telinganya; terpahat musim gugur yang terisi oleh lomba menebak dari pohon mana saja daun gugur itu berasal dan mentraktir satu sama lain akibat hasil seri yang selalu keluar; terdapat musim dingin penuh dengan acara siram-menyiram air hangat di kamar mandi, juga berbagi (atau lebih tepatnya, berebut) selimut di tengah malam.

Musim masih terus berubah. Detik masih berganti menit, dan menit masih berganti jam. Pagi masih menggandeng malam. Dunia masih terus berputar.

Killua masih berada di samping Gon.

(Dan Killua berpikir, hal itulah yang selamanya takkan pernah berganti.)

* * *

><p><strong>04; cross<strong>

"Jadi, setelah itu kita akan ke hutan dan—"

"Oh! Kita bisa melakukannya! Kau akan mengajariku lagi, kan? Tapi kita butuh—"

"Aku tahu. Kita bisa membuatnya. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan! Kita bisa pakai—"

"Dari hutan? Kuatkah? Hei, Gon, ambilkan—"

Gon melempar botol garam ke arah Killua. "Tentu saja itu akan lebih lemah dari pancinganku, tapi kupikir, itu bisa bertahan untuk beberapa waktu. Dan tentang rencana kita—"

"Tentang yang menjelajahi pulau itu?"

"Ya. Kita masih sempat melakukannya, kalau sekarang—"

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kautunggu lagi, Gon! Ayo pergi sekarang!" Killua melompat turun dan berlari ke arah pintu. Gon meneguk minumannya, lalu segera berlari mengikuti.

"Gon! Killua! Bagaimana dengan makan siang kalian?" panggil Mito sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang.

Keduanya menoleh berbarengan seraya sama-sama berseru, "Kami akan cari di hutan!"

* * *

><p><strong>03; aimless<strong>

Killua tidak memiliki hal apa pun yang ingin dicapainya. Ia tidak memiliki ayah yang harus dicari. Tidak mempunyai musuh yang harus dibunuh atau cita-cita yang ingin digapai. Ia hanya melalui waktu dengan tangan di dalam saku dan _skateboard_ di bawah kaki, sibuk memandangi langit seraya berpikir bahwa hari-hari seperti ini terasa begitu membosankan. Ia mengangguk ketika mendengar perintah ayahnya, berusaha menolak namun selalu kalah sewaktu Illumi mendikte, dan memandangi bagaimana anak-anak seumurannya berkeliaran di dalam kota dengan manisan tersimpan di saku.

_Dulu_.

Sekarang pun, Killua masih tetap tidak memiliki ayah yang harus dicari. Ia masih tidak mempunyai musuh yang harus dibunuh atau cita-cita yang ingin digapai. Masih berjalan dengan tangan di dalam saku dan kalah ketika berhadapan dengan Illumi. Namun, bila kau bertanya kepadanya,

_Tempat __apa __yang __ingin __kautuju_?

Ia akan mengeluarkan cengiran, lalu memberimu satu kata simpel sebagai jawaban.

.

"Hei, Killua! Mito-_san_ sudah memanggil kita, tuh!"

Killua mengangkat wajah, melihat Gon melambai dari kejauhan, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan mulai berlari ke arah temannya tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>02; soft<strong>

Tak ada angin. Tak ada badai. Tiba-tiba Gon menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan mulai membelai rambut.

Killua bergidik.

"_Gon_."

"Hm? Apa?"

"...Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang _kamu_ lakukan?"

"Memangnya tidak kelihatan? Aku sedang membelai rambutmu, Killua!" ujar Gon seraya ia terus-menerus memainkan jemarinya di sekitar helai-helai silver Killua, tidak menyadari tatapan aneh yang temannya berikan. "Mito-_san_ bilang rambutmu halus, dan memang, ternyata rambutmu halus!"

Killua bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sembari ia memasang mimik jengkel. "Uh, pembicaraanmu ini terdengar seperti obrolan anak-anak perempuan, Gon."

Gon mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, kok! Dan memang rambutmu halus!"

Helaan napas terdengar. "Ya, ya, terserahlah. Kautahu, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang."

"Eeeh? Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Hah? Aku tidak bilang begitu! Aku bilang—uh, sudahlah. Tidur, Gon."

"Tapi rambutmu memang halus, Killua! Percayalah padaku!"

"Gon, _tidur_—"

"Memang haluuuuuus!"

"Tid—"

"Pokoknya aku akan tidur kalau kamu—"

Killua langsung menarik Gon masuk ke dalam selimut dan membungkam wajahnya dengan bantal.

* * *

><p><strong>01; warm<strong>

Terkadang, ketika Killua terbangun di tengah malam dengan keringat membasahi wajah, mata terbelalak lebar, tangan mencengkeram seprai selimut dengan erat, Gon akan menarik tangan temannya tersebut dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di atas pundaknya. Merangkul dalam gelap, mengatakan bahwa inilah yang selalu Mito-_san_ lakukan kepadanya ketika ia tidak bisa tertidur, sementara Killua akan terus memberontak dan berkata bahwa ia bukanlah anak kecil, bahwa Gon tidak seharusnya memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Tentu saja, Gon tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya, dan ia tertidur dengan helaian rambut Killua yang menggelitik pipinya, sementara Killua menatap langit-langit dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Hal ini terasa aneh, menurut Killua. Terasa asing, terasa canggung, sekaligus terasa... _hangat_.

Hal ini terasa bagaikan sinar matahari yang menyentuh kulit sewaktu dirinya membuka jendela kamar Gon di Celestial Tower. Laksana air yang berlarian di sela-sela rambut tatkala Gon menyiramkan air bak mandi ke atas kepalanya. Seperti api unggun di tengah hutan; rerumputan lembut yang menjadi alas; kunang-kunang yang berdansa keluar dari balik ilalang; tawa yang menggema layaknya senandung nina bobo di tengah malam.

(Seperti _Gon_.)

Perlahan, Killua memejamkan mata, dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia boleh menyimpan kehangatan itu untuk selamanya.

.

Di pagi hari, ia akan terbangun dengan kakinya di atas kepala Gon dan kaki Gon di atas perutnya, sementara selimut yang kemarin merangkul mereka, kini telah terlempar ke sembarang tempat. Gon tidak lagi memeluk, selimut itu tidak lagi melindungi, tetapi perasaan hangat ini, rasa aman ini, rasa asing (yang sekaligus terasa begitu _familiar_) ini—semua itu masih dapat dirasakannya.

* * *

><p><strong>(00; amrita)<strong>

Kala Killua berumur enam tahun—tertidur dengan jebakan tergantung di atas kepala atau tersimpan di bawah bantal, bergeming sekalipun tengkorak berguling di dekat kaki dan darah terciprat ke ujung piyama, terbangun dan tahu bahwa ia takkan pernah bisa terlepas dari semua siklus ini—ia berpikir bahwa, ya, inilah yang kausebut sebagai keabadian.

Inilah sesuatu yang takkan bisa kauhentikan; yang akan berlangsung selamanya.

Namun, sewaktu Killua berumur dua belas tahun—terbangun seraya mendapati bau mentari dan rumput dan pepohonan memenuhi penciumannya, berlarian menaiki tangga hanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang paling cepat, berbaring sembari memandangi lengan-lengan langit menggoreskan rasi bintang bersama Gon di sebelahnya—ia berpikir bahwa, bukan, bukan, bukan itu yang kausebut sebagai keabadian.

Dan ketika Killua berumur tiga belas, empat belas, lima belas dan enam belas dan _selamanya_, ia berpikir bahwa, ya, langkah kakinya di samping Gon-lah yang kausebut sebagai keabadian.

Karena _ini_lah sesuatu yang takkan bisa kauhentikan; yang akan berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ging, ini Killua—" sebuah jeda, "—_sahabatku_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes3: <strong>OH GOD GON KILLUA STOP BEING SO _PRECIOUS_ DHKAKLSJGFHGJF /spazzing  
><strong>Notes4: <strong>Ermm, ngg, saya berusaha untuk bikin ini fic jadi fluff. Dan berusaha ngegambarin tema 'abadi'-nya tapi... kayaknya gagal ajkladljsjghgdghdags /fail  
><strong>Notes5:<strong> Be-bersedia kasih saran, review atau kritik, mungkin...? /dilempar sepatu


End file.
